A Family
by WriterMuffin
Summary: What happens when Sam finds out she's pregnant? A story about Sam and Patrick's pregnancy. A lot of Danny and Emma with their parents. Definitely a Samtrick story.
1. Chapter 1

Came up with this idea after a one-shot that I wrote. I'm a huge fan of Samtrick and thus I love writing about them. Enjoy!

* * *

A Family

Chapter 1

"Hey Patrick, do you think we can talk privately for a few moments?" Sam asked.

The whole family was sitting on the couch watching Frozen. Emma was even singing already. Sam figured that since the kids were calm and didn't need their supervision for several minutes that she could finally tell Patrick what has been on her mind the entire day.

"Sure, let's go in the kitchen," Patrick whispered making sure to not distract the kids.

Both parents stood up, giving one more glance to the children, and then walked towards the kitchen.

"So what's going on? I've noticed you've been on edge the entire day," Patrick asked.

"I'm late," Sam said bluntly.

"Wh…what… what do you mean late? Like late for an appointment or late…"

"My period!" Sam interrupted. "I checked this morning, I'm two weeks late."

"Ww…wh…how? I thought we were careful?"

"Not all the time, and try to keep your voice down. I don't want the kids to walk into our conversation," Sam answered.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test yet?"

"No I wanted to wait for you. I bought one when I picked up Danny from Monica's," Sam explained.

Patrick was nearly speechless and wasn't sure exactly how to react. Both of them had never talked about have children because they already had two rug rats running around. And sure Emma was pretty easy to take care of because she is an angel but Danny could prove to be a little difficult at times due to his insurmountable amount of energy.

"Well, I mean, let's try to not get ahead of ourselves ok. This whole Nikolas thing probably has gotten you very stressed. Everyone always thought that he was the good Cassadine and then he just stabs you in the back like that. You're just overwhelmed and your body feels the same way. Maybe when you relax a little your period will come," Patrick said as he came up with a million and one ways that Sam couldn't be pregnant.

"There's only one way we'll know though. I have to take the test," Sam replied.

"Yes of course. I'll wait here," Patrick said and with that, Sam went to the bathroom. She shortly after returned.

"Well?" Patrick asked hoping for an answer.

"Patrick, come on, you know these tests take at least 3 minutes for a result. Just try to be patient," Sam said trying to convince herself in the process. These pregnancy tests were always nerve wrecking. She remembered back when she was with Jason. They would try and try and each test was more nerve wrecking than the previous.

"I'm sorry, I'm probably acting like a chicken without a head here," Patrick said, "what if it's positive?"

"I don't know. Every other time I was pregnant it was at the most inopportune time and at the moment I would have rather not been pregnant. I mean not that I regret it now because I love Danny to death. I don't think this is the worst timing though. Sure the house will be a little more hectic but… I don't know, I've never really thought about this," Sam replied. In her heart she knew she wanted nothing more than to have a child, but she getting up there in age and having two kids already, how much more work would there be to have another child. There's no doubt that she would love the child unconditionally. That wasn't the problem. She also knew that she loved and trusted Patrick enough to have a child with him. The problem was more about how much their lives would change in case they were to have a child. How much would they have to sacrifice and give up?

"I've never actually thought about this either. Do you think the test is done?" Patrick asked.

"Gosh, aren't you a doctor? You shouldn't you know about this?" Sam replied sarcastically. "Why don't we go check, I mean it couldn't hurt right?"

Patrick nodded and they both walked into the bathroom. Sam had purposefully put the test upside down when she left the bathroom previously as to make sure she wouldn't see the results when she walked in. She picked it up and looked at Patrick.

"Well, this is it. This could possibly change both of our lives forever," Sam said bringing up the anxiety in the room.

"Are you ready?" Patrick asked.

"As ready as I will ever be."

Both counted down simultaneously.

"3…2…1"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

* * *

The following chapters will certainly be longer. I just wanted to set up the story first and I also thought this was a perfect stopping point to end the first chapter. I hope you liked it and please review, even if you hated it. Thank you so much for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I can't you guys enough because of the amount of reviews I received from the first chapter. It definitely put a little more pressure on me when writing the next chapter but I welcome it.

I hope you guys enjoy this next installment and please review!

* * *

Chapter 2

Sam immediately dropped the pregnancy test and Patrick took Sam into his arms. Both were in incomplete disbelief.

"I can't believe this," Patrick said ecstatically.

"Join the party," Sam replied as tears ran down her cheeks.

"What now?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know… what do we do now?"

"Do we tell someone, like should we tell your mom or" both were stuttering. They were in so much shock that no coherent thought was running through their minds.

"I think we should wait right? Because what if something happens? Should I call my OBGYN" Sam was spitting out questions.

"Yes… yes I think that's the best decision. What's the number to your OBGYN?" Patrick responded.

"I… I don't know. It's has to be somewhere on my phone. But maybe we should call tomorrow because, it's like, 8 at night right now."

"I can't believe this. We're having a baby!" Patrick said as he hugged his girlfriend again in pure happiness, joy and bliss.

"This is the first time I've been so happy to find out I've been pregnant!" Sam replied and it was true. The first time was a nightmare between not knowing who the father was and fighting Carly constantly and then the second time was even more of nightmare.

"I'm going to be a father again."

"And I'm going to be a mother again!"

"What?" came a little voice from the edge of the room.

Patrick and Sam turned around to find Emma by the door.

"Am I getting a baby brother or baby sister?" she asked. Patrick and Sam turned to look at each other; not sure what to tell her.

"Well, we're not 100% sure right now but you have to promise that you don't tell anybody, not even Danny or Grandma, until we are ready. Ok, honey?" Patrick finally answered.

"Yes. I'm going to be a big sister!" she yelled as she jumped into her father's arms. Both parents laughed and breathed a small sigh of relief at Emma's acceptance.

"Hey, Emma, why don't you go back to Danny, I don't want to him to get lonely and I want some more time to talk to Sam," Patrick said.

Emma nodded and jumped out of Patrick's arms before returning to the living room.

"I just really can't believe this. I don't think I've been this happy and scared at the same time," Sam said.

"The feeling is mutual."

"How far along do you think I am? I mean I know it's hard to know without actually going to the doctor's office," Sam asked.

"Probably like 5 weeks along. We'll know more when we go to the OBGYN."

"Do you think that there's a possibility that I could miscarry and what if I pass on the beta thalassemia again like with Danny?"

"Stop, stop, we can't do that. We can't ask a million questions about what if because it's just going to drive us crazy. Right now we just have to focus on the fact that you are pregnant."

They gave each other another hug and then celebrated with a long and sweet kiss. Both were lost in their own world.

"You know I have some left over cake from Danny's birthday party in the fridge. I can cut a piece for you as a celebration, especially now since you are eating for two," Patrick suggested.

"That would be nice," Sam said biting her lip and smiling to Patrick. Patrick took the cue and walked over to the fridge and gave a slice to her as well as to himself.

"Do you think we should get married? I mean we don't have to but what if our families…you know?" Sam asked.

"That's a good question that I don't have an answer too right now but I don't think that we should dictate our lives based on our family members. We should get married when we feel it's right," Patrick answered.

"I agree. We have to do this on our own terms and when we are comfortable. I feel like everything is going so fast right now."

"Is it too fast? We don't 'have' to get married. We don't even have to think that about it if that's better for you."

"No, it's not too fast, it's just a lot to process at once but I don't regret a thing about this situation," Sam said as she leaned in and gave Patrick a chocolate covered peck on his cheek.

"That is just not nice. This is a million dollar face. You don't know how much work I put into this every single day," Patrick replied laughing.

"Well I'm sorry Dr. Drake, what can I possibly do to make it up to you," Sam teased.

"Hmm, I can think of a few things," he laughed and then covered Sam's face with chocolate face. Sam tried to get away but Patrick held on to her.

"Oh my gosh, that is so not fair!" she giggled. She took her hands and wiped off some chocolate and smudged it on Patrick's face. However, Patrick already knew what was coming and ran out of kitchen.

Sam quickly ran after him but Patrick held up a very confused Danny as a shield.

"Wow, I can't even believe you are using my son to protect you. That is so cruel. Don't worry, I'll get you back on of these days," Sam said and she returned to the kitchen to wash off her hands and face. Patrick put the poor unsuspecting Danny back on the couch and also headed to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I used your son, please forgive me," he said.

"Ahh, so now you're trying to get back into _my_ good graces."

"Why don't we just call a truce, for the baby's sake? I don't to put any unnecessary stress on you," Patrick said.

"Oh, I see how it is. Now you're using my pregnancy as a scapegoat."

"No, it's because I couldn't be any more in love with you."

* * *

 _A week later_

"So Sam, you are currently 6 weeks along, congratulations!" Dr. Kelly said.

"Wow, this actually happening," Sam said as she turned around to Patrick.

"It's almost surreal," Patrick replied.

"I'm just going to order a routine blood test and then you'll be on your way. You can schedule a follow up visit for four weeks from now and that's when we can perform the first ultrasound and if you want we can perform some genetic testing. Since you're slightly older, you're at an increased risk of having a child born with Down syndrome and the genetic testing will let us know about that as well as other possible genetic disease. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Yeah, I have one. Is it possible for the child to have beta thalassemia just like Danny?" Sam asked.

"Well, that we won't really know until the child is born, but I wouldn't worry too much about it because as you can see, Danny is in perfect health right now. Alright, well I should start working on the paper work, you can just check out by the front desk when you're done. And, again, congratulations," Dr. Kelly said as she walked out of the room.

"Do you think you want to tell your family now?" Patrick asked.

"Hmm… I think I just want to keep it to us for one more day," Sam answered and she leaned in and indulged in a nice kiss with Patrick.

"How about when we get home I make you the best BLT ever," Patrick offered.

"I can definitely get used to this."


	3. Chapter 3

I've never had this much success with writing a fanfic before, thank you all so much! You don't know how much it means! This is also the quickest I've ever updated chapters. You guys are just reviewing so much that I feel like I need to update earlier.

Fair warning, my update my take a little longer. Last week I had my high school graduation so I have some things going this week and next week I have my college orientation, however, I do hope to update before then.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hi, Mom, thank you so much for coming," Sam said as she welcomed Alexis into her home.

"No problem, honey, I'm just a little surprised because it's not often that you call to tell me to come over," Alexis said hugging her daughter.

"That's because we have something to tell you, where is Molly, I thought she was coming as well?" Sam asked. Alexis walked in in the meantime.

"She decided to take her own car. She'll be here in a few seconds," Alexis explained, "how is this handsome one doing today?"

"He's just as quiet as he always is. He doesn't like to talk," Patrick said as Alexis picked up her grandson. Emma ran into living room joining the party with a huge giddy grin on her face as she already knew what the surprise was. Patrick and Sam could only hope that Emma keeps her mouth closed.

"Yeah, he only talks when it's absolutely necessary," Sam laughed.

"Hey, I hope I didn't miss much," entered Molly as she closed the door behind her, "I hope you don't mind, but I brought some ice tea." Sam walked up to her sister and gave her a big hug. Patrick thanked her and put the ice tea in the fridge.

"So, um, what's going on? What is this little meeting for?" Alexis asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"What, I can't call on for some family time?" Sam joked.

"Sure, I have no problem with spending time with my daughter and her son but this seems awfully formal. You invited us over and there are snacks and drinks around the room," Alexis noted.

"I agree. There is definitely something going on," Molly joined in.

"Okay, fine, you caught me. Yes there is something going on. Patrick, do you want to do the honors?" Sam asked. Patrick stood next to Sam and put an arm around her while Alexis and Molly sat on the couch, looking puzzled.

"No, I think because this is your family that you should tell them," Patrick asked.

"Oh can you just tell us already!" Alexis was getting very inpatient. She moved Danny onto the couch next to her.

"Alright! Just calm down. I'm pregnant!"

Both ladies shot up in the air and Alexis was the first to reach Sam and give her the biggest hug. Molly was close behind.

"OMG, I can't believe it! Ahhhh! I'm going to be a big aunt again!" Molly screamed. Alexis in the meanwhile looked as if she were hyperventilating.

"Mom, are you ok? Just breathe okay. Everything is ok," said Sam as she held onto her mother's hands trying to calm her down.

"I... I…. This is just so amazing. You're pregnant! My baby is having a baby! I'm so happy for you," Alexis stuttered and screamed in excitement.

"Patrick, I think she needs some water," Sam suggested.

"I have to start my lists of names!" Molly yelled. Sam and Patrick laughed at her reaction and then Patrick reached for the water bottle and handed it to Alexis. Alexis fumbled with attempting to open the water bottle. Sam had to grab it and take the cap off of it for her. Alexis brought the water bottle to her mouth but then spilled all over herself.

"Wow, I'm a complete mess, I'm sorry. I'm just so happy for you and for you too, Patrick. You both have come so far in the past two years and you both deserve this child," Alexis said.

"I'll grab a towel," Molly offered as she walked towards the kitchen. Emma followed her.

"I think you should sit down," Patrick suggested.

"Wait, I haven't given you a hug yet," Alexis said and went to try to give a hug to Patrick.

"I think I'm fine," Patrick responded not wanting to get wet. Sam laughed in the background and walked over to Danny to see if he was okay during the chaos but instead he had just gone asleep.

"Mom, seriously sit down or else you're going to pass out," Sam said. Molly came back with the towel to wipe off the water but Alexis's shirt was soaked.

"Do you want me to get one of my shirts?" Sam offered.

"I'm pretty sure none of them fit," Alexis answered bluntly.

"I'm sure I have one of them that is big enough," and with that Sam headed towards her bedroom.

"So, its official, Dad? I'm going to be a big sister?" Emma asked.

"Yes, it is. Thank you for being so quiet this entire time. It means a lot," Patrick replied.

"I'm really happy for you and I'm sure you guys are very happy," Alexis started, "just take care of her."

"I'm not thinking of doing anything less," Patrick said a little confused as to why Alexis would be questioning him about the way he treats Sam. Alexis read Patrick's face and tried to take it back.

"It's not you. It's Sam actually. Every single time she's been pregnant, things didn't really go according to plan. There are going to be times that she'll be understandably terrified and I just want to know that her boyfriend will be there for her. No offense to Jason, but he wasn't by Sam's side when she was pregnant the second time around," Alexis explained.

"Mom…" Molly tried to interject. She felt that her mother was overstepping a little.

"I promise I'll be there for every step of the way. I love your daughter and I'll do everything in my power that she and the baby are happy," Patrick answered.

"Okay, so I found this shirt, it's pretty big on me so I'm positive it'll fit on you. The bathroom is down the hall to the right," Sam said, handing the shirt to Alexis. She felt as if she had just walked into a slightly intense conversation. Alexis gladly took the shirt and walked off.

"What did she say?" Sam immediately interrogated.

"Nothing," Patrick quickly answered.

"Mom was just being her nosy self," Molly replied.

"What's new?" Sam responded.

"Okay, so, should I actually start a name list or are you just going to take a past family member's name because no offense, I love Danny's name and what it stands for, but I worked really hard on the list last time."

"I'm open to all suggestions," Sam answered.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Emma asked. Patrick grabbed her and sat her down on his lap.

"It's still a little early but I'll be sure to let you know first," Patrick answered.

"So apparently you do have a shirt that fits me," Alexis said walking in appearing to have calmed down quite a bit. "How can Danny be so quiet through all this? Is he deaf?"

"I'm telling you, it's all Jason's genes. He is so stoic," Sam laughed and then took a sit next to her boyfriend.

"It just makes me that more curious to see what our child will turn out to be like."

"I can't wait!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review!

The next chapter is going to be fully focused on Sam and Patrick and some important topics are going to be discussed. Also, the next chapter will most likely be longer.

I like some drama in all my fanfics and afterall, we are talking about a soap opera here. Writing all happy dappy stuff can be very difficult (at least for me at times) so there is going to some more suspenseful writing in the future. (Don't worry, no one is going to die).

Thank you again!


	4. Chapter 4

I was able to update a lot quicker than I thought. I'm having way too much time on my hands haha.

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Patrick, why are you home so soon? I thought you had a lot of patients today," Sam asked surprised. She was sitting on the couch working on her latest case when Patrick walked through the front door.

"Where are the kids?" Patrick asked ignoring Sam's question.

"I dropped them off at camp. You seem so uptight, what's going on," Sam questioned.

"I don't have any patients anymore," Patrick answered.

"What? What do you mean you don't have any more patients?"

"Dr. Obrecht fired me." Sam's jaw dropped and for a moment she was at a loss for words.

"How could she do that? You were just reinstated. What happened?" Sam was asking questions in rapid succession.

"Apparently the new budget just came out for the rest of the year and there is no money for a 'state of the art neurosurgical department'" Patrick explained. Sam put her laptop off her lap and placed it on the coffee table and stood up to pick up her cellphone.

"Sam what are you doing?" Patrick asked as Sam started dialing a number.

"I'm calling my mother. I'm sure that Dr. O at least committed some small infraction on your contract and my lawyer mother will use that to get your job back," Sam answered putting the phone to her ear. Patrick walked around to her and tried to take the phone away from her gently.

"I appreciate the help but Alexis is going to be no use. There were two lawyers present at the meeting and they made sure to put out everything in the contract that allowed Dr. O to make such 'drastic measures'."

"This is absolutely ridiculous. They can't just fire you like that with no notice," Sam said outraged.

"Actually they can," Patrick interjected. He took out a packet of papers from his bag and flipped to a specific page. "According to section 2 part 4 article II, the Board of General Hospital may make dire emergency measures, such as the letting go of any employee of any level when voted by the entire Board, during specific financial crisis or failure of budget." Patrick then proceeded to throw the papers across the room.

"Are you sure she didn't just do this because she was a personal vendetta against you? I mean you did dump her daughter and she doesn't strike me as the kind of person to let things go," Sam asked.

"If she did then I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have fired Dr. Kingswell or any of the other neurosurgeons on staff and the whole Board has to vote on it. I don't' think the whole Board has a thing against me," Patrick replied.

"Well, do you know what you are going to do now? Do you know if you can get a job at Mercy Hospital?"

"They don't have a neurology department. They cut it 4 years ago when they found that all of the patients were going to GH instead of them," Patrick explained.

"There has to be a hospital somewhere in the area that has a neurology department. Where else would the patients go?"

"To Syracuse," he answered bluntly.

"What! But that's at least an hour drive here without traffic. That's ridiculous!" Sam was beyond outraged now. Sam knew more than anyone how much Patrick's job meant to him and she also knew that Patrick was hurting a lot now.

"It's at least a 2 hour drive including traffic because you have to cross the circle. There's no way I'm going to spend 4 hours driving per day. I'd spend more gas money than my actually salary," Patrick said, "my biggest concern right now though is that I don't have any salary at all and we have a new addition coming to the family."

"Patrick, worst comes to worst, I still have my job. We have above enough means to support our family."

"No offense Sam but your PI business is not exactly booming."

"No offense taken. It's hard getting clients when there is always some kind of family crisis going on, but everything has been relatively quiet lately so I'll have more revenue," Sam said trying to rid Patrick of his concerns, "in the meantime we can just use the money that Jason left me."

"I don't want you use Jason's money. That's supposed to be for Danny and his college tuition."

"Ok, so we can ask Sonny. He'd be more than willing to loan us money for a period of time."

"We can't Sam. You are just as uncomfortable as I am with asking others for money. It's already a battle every time we go out for dinner with who's going to pay the check. We have to figure out some other solution."

"I think we need to stop for a second. We are getting way ahead of ourselves. Do you know if anywhere in your contract it mentioned anything along the lines of continued paid after being let go due to financial circumstances for a specific duration of time?" Sam asked. She had realized that they were thinking about the worst possible scenarios when all options hadn't even been sought through yet.

"I have no idea. I never really read the contract in full detail. I never there was ever a need," Patrick answered.

"I think we should call my mother just so that she can read through the contract. Maybe she find some kind of way that you can still get paid for an extent of time," Sam suggested picking up her phone again. Patrick seemed somewhat hesitant about the idea. Part of the job description for a parent is to provide food on the table and to have to admit to his 'mother in-law' that he isn't able to perform those ideas was proving difficult especially since her daughter, his girlfriend, was now pregnant.

"Patrick, my mother won't judge. She will know that none of this is your fault and she'll do everything in her power to help us," Sam said sensing Patrick's reluctance. She moved closer to Patrick and grabbed his face so that she could look directly into his eyes. "Babe, we're going to be ok."

"I know, it's just that this whole new baby on the way has me kind of pressed. I mean… that came out wrong. I'm happy… I'm beyond happy about the fact that we're having a baby but it worries me just that much more."

"I feel the exact same way. I'm terrified but we have to be there for each other and tell one another that everything is ok. We need to trust each other if we want this to work. You've been without a job before and you survived. This is no different," she said comforting him. She gave him a kiss and then sat back. "Why don't we talk about more uplifting things? I'll call my mom later because she's probably in court right now anyway."

"Sure, what do you have in mind," Patrick replied playing along.

"Well, do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. When I thought Gabriel was going to come around I dreamed about all the things I was going to be able to do with them. I could teach him how to catch a football and how to drive a car. Maybe he could be a ladies man like I once was or he'll be a hopeless romantic. But then I look at Emma and how much fun we've had. I honestly wouldn't care what the gender of the baby will be. I will love the baby unconditionally whether it's a girl or a boy." Patrick pulled Sam closer to him so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

"So, when we get the ultrasound and Dr. Kelly says that she can tell us the gender, do you think you would want to know or do you want to keep it a surprise?"

"I like surprises. Keeps things interesting," Patrick laughed along with Sam.

"I agree," Sam giggled.

"Do you have any names picked out?" Patrick asked. "When you were pregnant with Danny, did you have any girl names before you knew the gender?"

"I honestly had so many things going on that names were one of the last things on my mind," Sam admitted.

"Yeah, I remember. By the way, I never apologized for yelling at you when you were pregnant."

"Please, your wife had just 'passed away'. You had a right to be angry at the world. There is no need to apologize. Let's just get back to the names," Sam said not wanting the conversation to become heavy again.

"Well, I was thinking about Bob if it's a boy and then Princess if it's a girl," Patrick joked.

"Oh stop," Sam laughed and took the pillow next to her to whack Patrick square in the face.


	5. Chapter 5

First of all, please don't kill me. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I was little carried away with university stuff and actually most of the chapter was written already, I just needed to finish it.

Second of all (not the best news) I'm traveling with two of my friends next Wednesday so I'll be gone and then I'm going out of country to visit some family members the week after. I'll update before next week but after that it may be awhile.

Third of all, thank you so much for the reviews! You don't know how much they mean to me. They keep me writing. It also puts a little bit more pressure on me to get this story right but that' not a problem cause I work well under pressure and I'm going to try to get the following chapters to be longer.

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter 5

"So, what do you think?" Sam asked while breathing over her mother's neck while she read over Patrick's contract.

"It's just like what the lawyers told Patrick, there is nothing within my power to get your job back. I'm sorry Patrick, I wish there was more I could do," Alexis apologized

"No it's ok, I knew it was a long shot anyway. Thanks for stopping by and taking the time out of your day to read through my contract," Patrick thanked.

"Are you kidding me? You gave me an excuse to come over because if it were up to me, I would be visiting every day to see how my daughter is doing but I'm pretty sure that you guys would get sick of me very quickly," Alexis said and then turned to her daughter, "how are you feeling? Any morning sickness?"

"No, not yet back I'm knocking on wood," Sam answered, "Dr. Lee said that is usually starts around 6 weeks so who knows. Could be any day now."

"Why are you acting like it's such a sure thing? Not all women have morning sickness," Patrick pointed out.

"Because I had it the last two times I was pregnant. I doubt it's going to skip this one," Sam responded.

"Well, maybe the third time is the charm," Patrick said as he pulled Sam closer to him and kissed. Alexis just sat there awkwardly.

"I should probably go," Alexis said as she got off the couch.

"Hmm, now I know how to get rid of you," Sam laughed.

"Wow, now that is just rude," Alexis said as she turned around and pointed the finger at Sam.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I didn't mean it," Sam apologized and she pulled Alexis's hand down.

"Why don't you just stay for dinner, it's a little anyway. You just came from the office after a long day to help me with this stupid contract. The least we can do is feed you," Patrick offered.

"At least one person here has manners," Alexis commented targeting Sam, "yes, Patrick I would love to stay and have dinner here. Molly is probably out with TJ anyway."

"That is hurtful," Sam replied.

"Girls, stop stop, seriously. I don't want a cat fight here in the middle of the living room," Patrick joked, "do you guys want take out?"

"Wait, what if I make something?" Sam offered.

"No!" Alexis said as an instinct.

"Actually, Sam's cooking has been improving. Emma has been teaching her a lot of new things," Patrick defended Sam.

"Ok fine, but please, no food poisoning. I have to go to court tomorrow," Alexis agreed and with that, Sam stood up and headed to the kitchen. Alexis decided to move closer to Patrick to have a more private conversation just in case Sam were to accidentally ease drop.

"Now that Sam is gone, I have something to ask you," Alexis started, "Sam told me that she had her appointment with her doctor a few days ago and I just wanted to know what she said. Sam would wring me neck if I asked her because she thinks I'm overprotective sometimes but I just want to know that everything is ok."

"So far everything is fine. I mean Dr. Kelly said that she's a little concerned of Sam's age and that there is a potential for this pregnancy to be a high-risk one but we'll only know later on in the pregnancy. Right now we're just taking everything one step at a time," Patrick answered. Alexis was silent, not sure of what to say.

"Alexis, I promised you before and I'll promise you again, I'll do everything in my power to take care of Sam. I'll keep her safe and I'm going to make sure she and her baby will be the healthiest two people in the world," Patrick said, still trying to alleviate Alexis's fears.

"I'm sorry, I know that we keep having these conversations over and over," Alexis apologized.

* * *

A few hours later Alexis had been given dinner and had returned. Patrick went to pick up the kids from summer camp while Sam cleaned up the kitchen and the dining room.

"Hey, I'm back," Patrick said entering through the front door with Danny sleeping in his arms and Emma walking in front of him.

"Wow, I guess someone is worn out," Sam laughed.

"Yeah, the counselors said that the little kids were running around and that Danny was the ultimate track start," Patrick responded and also noticed there was something off about Sam but didn't know quite what.

Danny began stirring a little in Patrick's arms. He looked very grumpy and didn't want to be disturbed.

"Emma, do you think you can bring Danny to his room? I think he's out for the night," Patrick asked, putting Danny on his own two feet. Emma nodded and took Danny's hand and walked off.

"What's going on?" Patrick asked of Sam who was sitting in the couch looking rather pale.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, usually whenever I walk in, you're always doing something. Most of the times you're working on a PI case or occasionally you'll be cleaning but never just sitting around doing nothing. I mean, the TV isn't even off."

"Ok, fine, you caught me. I had a little morning sickness, well, more like evening sickness but you get the gist," Sam answered.

"So the third time is not the charm. I'm sorry," Patrick said.

"Hey, there is no reason for you to apologize. You're not the one who gave me the morning sickness."

"Technically, I did. I'm the one who got you pregnant. Unless…"

"No, wow, no. Haha, you're the only other man in my life," Sam laughed.

"Woah, wait, the only other man. Who's the other ma…. Wait don't answer that. It's Danny obviously," Patrick answered, "Do you want me to get you some herbal tea. It always helped Robin, or saltines, Epiphany says that also does the trick."

"Hm, when did you become such an expert in this?" Sam responded as she grabbed Patrick's hand and pulled him down to give him a kiss.

"Just want to make sure that the only other woman in my life is well taken care of," Patrick responded and returned the kiss.

"Where have you been the last time two times I was pregnant," Sam laughed, "I'll have some herbal tea."

"One herbal tea coming right up."

A few minutes later Patrick came back with a fresh brew of ginger herbal tea.

"Just the smell of it takes away nausea," Sam said when she took a whiff of the tea.

"I'm glad you're feeling a little better. You also don't look as green anymore. I brought some saltine crackers just in case you got hungry."

"I can certainly get used to this."

"You better because this guy is out of a job and has all day and night to tend to your every need."


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the last update for a little while :( I'll be sad that I won't be able to write.

Thank you once again for all those who reviewed. This story will begin to get more dramatic as time goes on, I promise. I know I usually can't stand a story where it's always happy dappy.

Anyway, enjoy! and please review!

* * *

Chapter 6

"Seriously, it's like 10 at night and here I am sitting on the bathroom floor," Sam complained with her hands over the toilet bowl. Patrick was sitting behind her rubbing her back.

"Do you think you want to try to get back to the bedroom?" Patrick said trying his best to comfort his girlfriend.

"I'm afraid that if I leave I'll just run back here," Sam replied.

"If you want I can get you some crackers and we'll just sit here a little longer until your nausea goes away?" he suggested.

"Yes thank you. I'll stay here."

Patrick got up and headed towards the kitchen. Meanwhile, Danny who had woken up from the noise, walked in to see his mother looking disheveled.

"Mommy, are you ok?" he asked. Sam did not want for her son to see her like this.

"Danny, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep," Danny answered.

"You have to go to camp tomorrow, buddy. Let's get you into bed. It's a big day tomorrow. Otherwise you won't be able to play with all your friends. You will be too tired to run around and then you'll have to take a nap while all the other kids are having fun. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" he shook his head. "Come on, let's get you tucked into bed. Do you want me to read you a bed time story so you can go to sleep?"

"Yes, mommy," he replied. Sam reluctantly got up and felt her stomach churning but ignored it for Danny's sake. She took his head and led him over to his bedroom where tucked him like a cocoon. By that time Patrick walked in with his crackers.

"Hey buddy, mommy isn't feeling the best. Do you think it's okay if she goes to bed and I read you a bedtime story instead," Patrick suggested mindful of Sam. Fortunately for both of them, Danny nodded his head. Patrick handed Sam the crackers and took over her seat while she headed back to the master bedroom.

15 minutes later Patrick met up with Sam.

"Is he sleeping?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he is out like a light. What about you?"

"Don't take this the wrong but I'm not sure if keep up with this," Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked and sat down beside Sam. Sam took comfort in Patrick and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's not so much the morning sickness, even though it's very exhausting, it's more the fact that I'm terrified."

"Is that why you couldn't sleep last night?"

"How do you know?" Sam had made sure that Patrick didn't notice her restless sleep.

"Because believe it or not, I know you and you look tired and fatigued," Patrick answered, "do you mind telling me what's got you so wound up?"

"I've lost two children before, granted I got Danny back, but my pregnancies have never been conventional. The first time I had multiple complications and even had to have surgery to make sure I could carry to term. Then the second time I didn't know if I was carrying a child of rap and didn't exactly have the best support from Jason. I'm afraid that the happiness I have now will all crumble and disappear because that's all I've known my whole entire life. It's almost as if I'm scared of being happy," Sam explained as a tear fell down her cheeks.

"It's going to be okay. Whatever comes at our way, we'll be able to handle it together. Come here," Patrick said giving Sam a comforting hug. "To be honest, I'm a little scared myself. I remember when Gabriel passed away. It was the worst moment of my life and I wasn't sure if I was ever going to recover from it. But here's the thing, you helped me heal from the tragedy and I'll never forget about Gabriel but I feel like I can be happy again. We have each other and I'm sure we can manage to survive anything that is thrown at us. I think we just need to be happy that we have a baby on the way. Besides, Dr. Kelly said that everything is normal right now and that, yes, it could turn into a high risk pregnancy later on but for now, we can just relax and enjoy this new life growing inside of you."

"You always know the right thing to say," Sam replied and leaned in to give Patrick kiss. Then she shot up and ran to the bathroom again. Patrick followed quickly and made it just in time to hold back Sam's hair as she vomited once again.

"I didn't even know I had anything left in my stomach at this point."

"I think those crackers were a bad idea. How are you feeling right now?" Patrick asked.

"Weak and tired. This is the worst morning sickness I've ever had," Sam replied.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it won't last. If you want I can call Dr. Kelly and see what she suggests," Patrick suggested.

"No, it's late, I don't want to bother her."

"No offense, but she's an OBGYN. I think she's used to unusual hours besides if I'm not mistaken, she's on call tonight," Patrick said, "or if you're still uncomfortable with that, I can always call your mother. I mean she has done this 3 times."

"Please no! Then she's just going to drive over her and suffocate me," Sam immediately reacted. "We'll call the doctor tomorrow morning if it's still necessary but for now I just want to crawl back into bed and sleep."

Patrick agreed not willing to argue with her and picked her up princess style. He softly placed her on the bed and brought up the covers before crawling in next to her.

"Are you feeling a little better?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, finally. I feel like the nausea is finally gone."

"Do you mind doing me a favor?"

"Depends on what the favor is," Sam laughed.

"Can you drink some water? I don't want you to get so dehydrated that you wind up in the hospital. Your mother would have my head if that happens," Patrick said.

"Oh, I see how it is. You're more concerned about your own welfare than mine," Sam joked.

"I'm sorry but you have people lined up to protect you. I have no one so for me it's a case of survival. I have to watch my back at all times," Patrick laughed.

"Alright fine, I'll have some water," Sam gave in.

"I'll be right back. In the meantime you can think a little further on baby names," Patrick said as he walked away. A few moments he came back with a cool bottle of water.

"Any progress?" Patrick asked while Sam took a sip.

"I can't just come up with names on the spot. This is a name that the child has to live with for the rest of his or her life. It's a lot of pressure," Sam complained.

"Let's just sleep on it then," Patrick said laying down next to Sam and holding her.

"Good idea. Good night, love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"Good morning," Patrick said.

"Wow, you got me breakfast," Sam replied as she sat up in the bed. Patrick had entered the room with a plate of eggs and bacon with fresh pressed orange juice.

"After what happened last night, I'm pretty sure you have like no food in your stomach so I took the initiative. Emma helped obviously."

"Hmm, I'll be sure to thank her once I finish," Sam said and started eating once Patrick placed the plate on her lap.

"Yeah, she wants to make sure that everything is absolutely perfect with the baby. I think there's a part of her that also a little scared. She doesn't want the baby to go through what Gabriel did and maybe she thinks by taking the very best care of you that'll protect the baby."

"She's the sweetest little girl in the world. Seriously what's your secret?" Sam laughed.

"It has nothing to do with me honestly. I give her all the credit," Patrick answered.

"She's going to go grow up and save the world one day."

"I'm certainly not going to hold her back. How's the food?"

"Why can everyone cook and not me. I mean I can captain ships and dangle from the side of skyscrapers but I can't make a simple BLT," Sam joked in frustration.

"I think it's because you don't have the patience for it," Patrick replied.

"Yeah, maybe that's it. Just like how last night I was losing my patience very quickly."

"I can imagine. Yesterday was pretty bad, I was happy when you finally got some sleep. Has it ever been that bad before," he asked.

"No never. I mean the first time I was pregnant I would get these fainting spells and then the second time I threw up a few times but never like this. Good thing I have a handsome doctor taking care of me," Sam answered.

"Oh yes you do," Patrick replied as he leaned in and kissed Sam. "As much as I would love to stay, I have to go drop off the kids at camp."

"Oh yeah, how is Danny? Is he okay?"

"Yes, I think he was a little frightened by you but I convinced him that you just have a small stomach bug like he did a few months ago and that you're going to be fine."

"Thank you. I was hoping he wouldn't wake up," Sam said.

"Yes well, he is a very caring little boy. He likes to run around and act tough but he was a sweet heart on the inside," Patrick replied, "I'll see you later."

"See you later. I love you."

"Love you more," Patrick said winking as he walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

I can't say it enough; thank you so much for all the reviews!

I got back from my vacation with friends on Tuesday and I'm leaving for Europe on Saturday to visit some family. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to update but here it is. I won't be able to obviously update while in Europe so the next one won't be up for at least a week.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

"Patrick, have you seen one of my case files?" Sam asked. She was frantically searching through the house; turning the couch pillows upside down and opening every cabinet.

"Have you looked on the coffee table?" Patrick replied from the kitchen. He was busy cleaning last night's dishes.

"Ha Ha very funny. Way to be supportive of your pregn… You've got to be kidding me," Sam said picking up the case file that had mysteriously gone missing.

"Why do you need the case file anyway?" Patrick asked curiously as he walked out of the kitchen, finally finished with the dishes.

"The client called to say that he had more suspicion that his girlfriend was cheating on him. He received a call from the bank to ask if he had recently gone on an extremely expensive dinner because apparently there was a huge bill from Giardino Fresco. I need to write some notes on the file and try if I can go to restaurant to ask some questions. I want to try and wrap up this case so that the boyfriend can free himself because, to be honest, I pretty sure that the girlfriend is cheating on him. It's just a matter of finding proof and evidence," Sam asked.

"You'd think she'd be a little more discrete," Patrick responded.

"What does that mean?" Sam questioned.

"I'm not sure," Patrick said hesitantly not sure when Sam was heading.

"Are you saying you have a lot of experience with this sort of crime?"

"Definitely not," Patrick responded calmly and definitively. He went up to Sam and grabbed her around her hips. "I would never cheat on anyone as beautiful as you," he said and proceeded to kiss her.

"Ditto."

"I feel so lucky to be with you. You don't know how many guys look at you whenever we go out for dinner."

"And those guys don't stand a chance with me with if you were to ask them, they would probably say that I look hot, or that I look good for my age, but you say that I'm beautiful. There is nothing more than I'd rather hear than that," Sam said.

"Those men don't know how to treat a woman," Patrick responded.

"I agree," Sam said as she stood on her tippy toes to kiss Patrick. Patrick leaned down and picked up Sam princess style. The whole time Sam had her lips locked onto Patrick's.

Patrick carried Sam all the way to the bedroom and placed her softly on the bed. He crawled on top of her and slid his hands down from her face to her blouse. Slowly the buttons came off and Sam tried to do the same but Patrick pinned her hands down. He wanted her to relax and let him do all the work.

Sam sat up slightly so that Patrick could remove the blouse off of her arms and throw it on the floor.

"Wait…stop…," Sam moaned.

"What…" Patrick asked still kissing Sam in the crevice of her neck.

"I have to go to work," Sam said sitting up and pulling away.

"You don't even want a quickie?"

"I would rather enjoy it this evening when we have more time. The kids are going to be on the fieldtrip to NYC and I think we should take advantage of that situation instead of getting one in real quick right now. Besides, I don't want to lose another customer," Sam answered picking up her blouse and buttoning it up again.

"So you're just going to leave me hanging for some customer. What does he have that I don't have?"

"A steady paying job that's going to give me a nice paycheck," Sam teased.

"Wow that was low. That hurt!"

"Was that too soon? I'm sorry," Sam apologized and snuck in a quick peck on his cheek.

"That was definitely too soon. You're going to have to make it up for me tonight."

"Ooohh, what do you have in mind?" Sam asked seductively.

"You'll just have to wait," Patrick replied getting his turn to tease Sam.

"Are you seriously going to keep your pregnant girlfriend on her toes? That is not fair," Sam complained.

"You never wanted me because I was fair," Patrick answered, "anyway, tell me more about this client." He pulled Sam down gently so that she was sitting down next to him on the bed.

"A woman thinks that she was fired was because her husband was having an affair on her boss and the boss wanted her out of the office so that she wouldn't suspect them. Probably one of the most ridiculous cheating spouse cases I've ever had honestly. I landed myself a job as a part-time secretary for the boss hoping that I could listen in on her phone calls. So far nothing," Sam explained.

"Don't take any offense, but are you sure you want to be doing these undercovers jobs and spying on other people? You don't know how dangerous people can be at times of desperation and anger and you never when you can get caught…"

"Woah… are you implying that I'll get caught," Sam interrupted, "do you have that much doubt in my skill?" Patrick wasn't sure how he was going to dig himself out of this hole. This was certainly not what he meant when he spoke about being caught.

"No, definitely not! You're the best P.I. in the state but even James Bond has been caught…"

"Are you now comparing me to a fictional character?!"

"I mean… no… ugh… James Bond is a very exceptional fictional character…"

"Oh stop, I'm just teasing," Sam finally gave in. Patrick, who was sweating, let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Seriously, though, you're pregnant now. Are you sure that you want to go on stake-outs?" Patrick asked cautiously.

"I mean this isn't really a stake-out. It's more like an undercover operation…"

"You know what I mean," Patrick interrupted.

"Yes, of course I do and my response is that when I feel like I'm in any small miniscule amount of danger, then I will back out but I don't want to stop working altogether. I would go up the walls in bore…dom," Sam tried to stop herself but it was too late. Patrick knew what she meant. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. That was completely insensitive of me, you know with you being laid off and everything…"

"Stop, you don't have you to apologize. Don't censor yourself for the sake of my feelings. Besides, I may be gainfully employed soon," Patrick said.

"What!? What is it?" Sam screamed slapping Patrick's arm in the midst.

"Michael is going to have his clinic up and running soon and he asked if I would like to come and work for him," Patrick explained.

"Wow, that's amazing. So you'll be working with my brother, Lucas."

"Well, that's actually why he wanted to hire me. Lucas is still an intern and needs training so, with me being there…"

"You can teach him the ropes," Sam said finishing his sentence. "So when were you going to tell me this? This is pretty big news."

"It is but it's not official yet and I was kind of hoping to tell you tonight," Patrick revealed.

"Aw, so romantic of you. Back to a serious note; I promise to take extra precautions at work. I will nothing to ever put this baby in risk. Also, my 10 week appointment with Dr. Kelly is tomorrow, are you coming with?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. We might be able to hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time. I meant to ask earlier, but how is the morning sickness. I haven't heard you complain much about it lately," Patrick asked.

"It's still there, I've just gotten better at hiding it. Also, the ginger tea and crackers have helped immensely."

"Do you think you want to bring that up tomorrow at the appointment?"

"I mean, I'll mention it but I don't think it's that big of a deal. I mean a lot of woman have morning sickness. And I really have to go because I'm going to be super late for my secretary job. I'll see you later," she said standing up and giving a quick kiss on Patrick's forehead. She ran out of the room, gathered her shoes and keys and jolted of the house.

* * *

"Alright, these are all of the papers that you had me copy. Is there anything you would like me to do before I clock off?" Sam asked her 'boss'.

The boss, Cami, almost too preoccupied to bother with Sam. She took the papers whilst continuing to stare at the computer screen and just shoed Sam away from the office. Sam took that as her signal to leave.

Sam was getting a little frustrated. She had been working here for two weeks and still nothing. Every day she had to call the wife and tell her that she's no closer to obtaining proof that her husband is cheating on her.

She grabbed her bag and keys and walked out of the office to her car. After she had stepped in she looked at her to-do list on her phone.

"Alright, so all I have to do now is just head to the restaurant and ask if the manager had seen a certain couple dining out. Hopefully then I'll at least one client of my back today," she told herself.

Driving on the road, Sam was stopped at a red light. It was a busy crossing that no matter what time of day always had traffic.

The light turned green and Sam, being the first in line, pushed on her gas pedal and accelerated into the crossing. She quickly noticed a red pickup truck on her right that was speeding through the red light and straight towards her.

Sam instinctively stomped down on the accelerator, knowing that she won't be able to escape a crash but that at least the truck would hit the rear end of her car instead of front cabinet. Sure enough, a few moments, she felt a jolt roll through the entire SUV and her body was slung around with air bags exploding out.

* * *

"Patrick! Thank god you picked up," Elizabeth said through the phone, seemingly out of breath and panicked.

"Elizabeth, what's going on? Is there something wrong?" Patrick asked knowing immediately that something was not right.

"You need to come to the emergency room right now. Sam was just brought in for a car accident. I'm not sure on the details but all I know is that she was T-boned," Elizabeth explained.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes," Patrick said and rushed to grab his keys. He rushed out of the door and jumped into his car.

"Drive safely," Elizabeth tried to say but Patrick had already hung up.

* * *

"EPIPHANY!" Patrick yelled as he ran into the emergency department, "where is she?!"

"Dr. Drake, you have to calm down. Ms. Morgan is currently being treated by the ER doctor on staff. It doesn't look to be severe. A few small lacerations that have to be stitched and a possible concussion," Epiphany explained.

"Which cubicle is she in?" Patrick asked. Epiphany looked down knowing that hospital policy didn't allow loved ones in the room until the doctor gave the 'ok'. "Epiphany, please!"

"I'm not allowed to tell you what cubicle she's in but what I would do if I were in your position is look at the charts on the rack over there that is left behind by the EMTs. I look specifically at the second chart," Epiphany hinted and Patrick caught on. He walked over to the other side of the nurses' desk and pulled out the second binder.

"Cubicle 4. Thank you Epiphany," Patrick thanked as he put the chart back in its place.

"As far as I'm concerned, I didn't do anything," Epiphany said.

Patrick ran through pools of people standing around, occasionally knocking a folder out of a doctor's hand. He pulled open the curtains and found Sam lying on the gurney.

"Patrick!" Sam yelled in relief when she saw his face. Patrick sped to her bedside and took his girlfriend's hand.

"Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" Patrick asked in quick succession.

"She has a small laceration on her arm that required a few stiches. She may have a concussion, we won't know until there are any further presence of symptoms that resemble those of a concussion. We don't want to run her under a CT scanner so that we can avoid any possible radiation to the baby. I had the nurses page the OBGYN that is currently on call and she should be here within the next 5 minutes to determine if there is a fetal heartbeat," the doctor explained and then left the cubicle to allow the couple some privacy.

"I'm so scared," Sam cried finally letting loose of her tears. Patrick leaned over and let her cry into his chest while he silently let a tear drop.

"This couldn't be happening again! Not again! Why?!" Patrick thought to himself.

A curtain opened and Patrick immediately turned to see Dr. Kelly standing and grabbing the chart at the bedside.

"Sam, I promise we'll do anything we can to ensure that the baby is safe," she said. Sam nodded and wiped a few tears away. "I'm going to run an ultrasound." Dr. Kelly rolled in the machine and poured a small amount of the cold gel onto Sam's stomach.

Sam turned to look at Patrick and Patrick in return bent his head down to kiss her forehead and held her hand a little tighter.

Dr. Kelly took the probe and began searching and simultaneously looking at the monitor.

"Do you see anything?" Sam asked.

"Is there a heartbeat?" Patrick asked.

"Dr. Kelly!"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

Please don't kill me!

I totally didn't have this planned. It just sort of happened while I was writing. I don't usually like having cliffhangers just because I hate it when people do it to me, you'll just have to bare with this.

Please review! and thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you again for the reviews. A took me a while to write again. I had a busy and very emotional trip back home to see family. I didn't really want to write for a while because I really wasn't feeling up to it but I knew I had to continue. I felt like this chapter became very cathartic for me and I'm really glad I pushed myself to write it.

It's short but I think very meaningful.

Here it is, chapter 8. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

"First things first, you are going to rest and if I have it my way, you are not getting into another car for a very long time," Patrick said. He closed the door behind him and took off his coat.

"I don't want to get into another car either, honestly," Sam admitted. She sat down on the couch looking as if she was defeated. All of her energy was depleted.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Patrick asked quickly walking over to Sam. He put his arm around her and held her snuggly. "I was expecting some kind of fight. I thought you were going to say something how you want to be independent and that the chance of getting into another car accident is miniscule."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so wiped out. Getting hit by a truck can do that to you. Can you bring me to my bedroom, I think I just need some rest. I'll be as good as new in the morning."

"No, there is something more going on. Please, Sam, don't bottle it up. Just tell me. I can handle it, you have trust me," Patrick pleaded.

The whole night was an emotional roller coaster. Between not knowing if the fetus was healthy or alive to then hearing the heartbeat, it was fair to say that both of them were mentally wrecked. Patrick had checked to see if Sam had a concussion and concluded that she most likely didn't. All good news but it didn't over shadow the fact that all of it could have gone very wrong.

"I don't know if I can keep going," Sam broke down finally. Patrick had noticed the entire time in the hospital and the ride back home that Sam seemed to have a heavy weight on her shoulders. This was something beyond the car crash.

"What do you mean? Keep going with what?"

"I was lying there on the gurney in the ER waiting to see if my baby was ok. All the emotions of losing Lila and Danny came rushing back. It hit me like a ton of bricks and I was terrified. I don't want to go through that. I never ever want to go through that again. I feel like I've been living in constant terror that something is going to happen to this baby and I'm not sure if I'll able to pick myself up again," Sam explained through her tears. "This car crash just ramped up that fear to the point that I'm not sure that I'm able to cope. I'm paranoid now. Every stop and every acceleration you made today on the ride home made my heart crawl out of my skin just a little more each time. I don't want to live like this Patrick. I can't."

"I get it. I understand. And I want to help you, I do, but I don't know how," Patrick responded.

Tears were forming in his eyes and he was trying to hold them back for Sam's sake. He needed to be strong for her. All her emotions that she had allowed to build up in the last two months were all pouring out now. He was hurt. He was hurt for her. Somehow she felt in some way that he wouldn't be capable to handle her confessions and he wanted to know why. Sure, Sam had a wall but he had hoped that he had broken it down with her. It looked as if the Berlin wall was still standing.

"Just hold me, please. I feel safe in your arms. Don't ever let me go," Sam pleaded.

"Why didn't you tell me before? I want to be there for you. Sam, I want to share your angst and your hurt but I can't do it if you shut me off," Patrick desperately asked.

"I was trying to convince myself. I told myself that if I acted that everything was going to be ok that I would eventually believe it. I told myself that if you looked as if life was good that then everything would be ok. But nothing was ever good. I want this feeling to go away. It's like I have a bottomless pit in my stomach that's eating me alive. I kick and scream, even attempt to claw myself out but it just swallows me whole every time I close my eyes at night."

"Sam, look at me," Patrick directed. Sam lifted her head and met eye to eye with Patrick. "We can make it through this but you have to trust me. You can't keep this all to yourself and expect to be sane. I will help you. There will be tough days and there will be tougher days. But I promise there will good days and there will be even better days. Before you know it you will have that little bundle of joy in your hands and you'll forget all about this."

"Our little bundle of joy."

"Yes, our little bundle of joy," Patrick smiled. "Let's get you to bed."

"Will you stay with me? Hold me?"

"I will do anything for you."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! I'm so very sorry for taking so long to update. I promise I'll try harder to update sooner.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Hey, what are you up to?" Patrick asked walking into the bedroom. "I thought you were supposed to be resting." Sam sat on the bed with the pillows all propping her up to sit up right. A laptop was on her lap and a notepad with a pen was sitting next to her on the night desk. Her cellphone was also charging right beside her. Patrick walked over with two mugs in his hands, one with tea and the other with coffee.

"I'm not doing anything strenuous!" Sam protested. She attempted to grab the cup of coffee but Patrick smiled and handed her the other mug. A glare was given before she took a sip. "Ginger tea… my favorite."

"And it's just like you, spicy, soothing and delicious," Patrick complemented. He leaned down and give Sam a peck on the lips.

"Do the kids know?" Sam asked.

"Considering they're in NYC I figured they should have their fun. You know how Emma gets especially now that you're pregnant," Patrick answered. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore," she noted. It was to be expected and it certainly looked as if she had been in a car accident. Bruises lined her checks and forehead and there were small cuts around her hands.

"That's what I figured. I'm sorry," he said in sympathy. "It's why I went down to the tea shop this morning and allowed you to sleep in but by the looks of it."

"Yes yes I know… I should be resting but you didn't really expect me to just sit here like a good little girl right?" she laughed.

"Well you are little and you are a girl so…"

"Oh shut up," Sam picked up the pillow and hit Patrick. She winced a little, however, and Patrick stopped laughing quickly. "Stop, you don't need to panic. I'm just sore remember."

"Sorry…I know you're not a porcelain doll," he apologized and the smile slowly returned, "but you need to stop hitting people you know. I'm not going to allow our child to grow up in a world of violence."

"Well, I'm not going to allow our child to grow up in a world of bullying," Sam bickered.

"Me! Bullying! I call it teasing!"

"Right because teasing makes it so much better right?"

"They say that teasing are love letters," he winked.

"What! No they don't!"

"In Belgium they do."

"What do you know about Belgium?" Sam asked curious.

"My college friend studied abroad over there. Told me about all the beautiful women who were intelligent and so very nice. He said he felt very welcomed there."

"Well if Belgium has all the great women than why don't you just move?" Sam complained folding her arms in front of her.

"Because I have the best woman in the world sitting right in front of me." Patrick leaned in and their lips met. A long kiss ensued before Sam giggled and broke the connection.

"That was real smooth mister," she laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now back to matter at hand, what were you working on?" He peered over to the laptop but Sam quickly closed it, not allowing to see the screen.

"Sam…" Patrick questioned. "I thought we were in this together, that I would be there to support you remember." He attempted to convince her. Sam debated telling him but figured he would find out sooner or later. She opened the screen slowly and turned it around for Patrick's viewing pleasure.

"These are security camera footage," it took a little while before it clicked for Patrick. "You're trying to figure out who ran you off the road aren't you?" Sam nodded. "I'm not mad. I knew that at some point you would start looking."

"I'm sorry Patrick. I know you said that I shouldn't look into this and leave it up to the police to investigate but I don't feel as if the PCPD will do an adequate job. Besides, I think this has something to do with the PI case that I was working on," Sam replied.

"Have you figured anything out yet?" Patrick was trying to be supportive of Sam.

"I called Spinelli and we managed to hack into the security camera at the street during the time of my crash. Now I'm enhancing the image so that I'm able to obtain the license plate of the red truck. It'll hopefully lead me to a clue as to who exactly ran me over and if it has anything to do the case," she explained.

The doorbell rang in the midst of Sam showing Patrick the program she was using to enable photo enhancing editing.

"I wonder who that could be?" Patrick asked. He walked out of the bedroom and towards the front door to open it.

"I'm pretty sure you don't mind the future grandmother to be stopping by right? Where is Sam?" Alexis asked walking in with two completely full shopping bags and looking around for her daughter. "Don't tell me she's out on a case."

"She's actually still in bed," Patrick hesitantly replied and he could only imagine what was in the bags.

"What…" Alexis stopped in her tracks, "it's 1 in the afternoon. What is she still doing in bed?"

"Why don't you have a seat?" Patrick offered her a seat on the couch.

"No, please. Just tell me if she is okay and if the baby is alright."

"They are both fine but… ugh…"

"Patrick! Say it!"

"She's in the bedroom. Why don't you see for yourself?"

Alexis dropped everything and quickly ran to the master bedroom and found Sam sitting upright with her cup of tea in her hand. But she also noticed the bruises on her cheeks and forehead.

"Sam! What happened?"

"Hi Mom."

Alexis walked over towards Sam and sat down next to her. She saw the bruising and the cuts on her arms.

"Don't 'hi' me. What happened?"

"Don't get angry at me right now. Calm down and don't hyperventilate. I was in a car accident yesterday but the baby and I are perfectly fine. I'm a little sore but that's to be expected and my car is totaled unfortunately."

"Why didn't you call me? I would have liked to have been there last night while you were waiting in the hospital!" she yelled.

"I think we are all just very overwhelmed with the whole situation. When we finally got home we fell asleep nearly instantly," Patrick stepped in noting that Sam was beginning to get a little frustrated.

"Right, I'm sorry, it's just you know…" Alexis leaned forward and looked into Sam's eyes, "It's not every day that your daughter is in a car accident. I'm happy you're alright though"

* * *

"Patrick!" Sam yelled. Patrick ran into the bedroom thinking something drastic had happened. Instead, Sam was standing in the center of the room dressed in jeans and t-shirt, looking as if she were ready to leave to go somewhere. She was packing her laptop into her bag as well as an additional camera in case her phone battery died.

"Sam, what are you doing? You're supposed to…"

"To be resting, yes I know," Sam interrupted, "that's why you're going to drive me."

"Woah woah, wait, hold on a minute. Drive you where?" he asked. Sam continued to walk around the room grabbing random but necessary items and throwing them in the bag. She paused when she reached Patrick.

"I found a lead on the car accident. The car that hit me was a rental car and I was able to track the receipt to the office where my supposed 'boss' works at. Come one let's go, we have a lot of work to do," Sam said flicking her finger on Patrick's nose and walking off. Patrick sighed in response.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Patrick asked. The directions that Sam gave Patrick led them outside an office building.

"We are here to set up tapping devices on Ms. Boss's phone so we can do a little eavesdropping," Sam explained taking out a device with hires hanging from the bottom.

"No, I draw the line right there. Are you crazy!?" Patrick yelled.

"What else are you going to do? Sit around on the couch and wallow in your sorrows because you don't have a job?" Sam argued. "I thought you were once an adrenaline junkie?"

"Yeah, like fast cars and chasing hot girls," Sam shot him a look, "that's not what I mean…gosh… what I mean to say is that I used to chase hot girls but now that I have you I no longer need to."

"Are you saying you had to compromise and settle down?"

"No! Would you stop it please? Do you realize that the rental car could have been for someone who was maybe coming in for a consult or making a presentation." Patrick attempted to talk some sense into Sam.

"That's too much of a coincidence. Besides, if it turns out your theory is true, there's only one way to find out," Sam replied waving the device in front of Patrick's face.

"I am not breaking into the damn office and placing a tapping device on the phone!"

"We'll see about that."


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Here's a new update! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, especially after having been gone for so long! Really appreciate it!**

 **This is definitely a more light-hearted chapter/story especially because the other story I'm writing right now is so dense and drama-filled.**

 **Anyway, enjoy and happy holidays!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Sam briskly walked towards her desk and began loudly taking off her jacket. The boss, whom was talking to another employee, quickly noticed Sam's entrance and strutted towards her. She had on a gray pencil skirt that hugged her curves so tightly and a red blouse that would have had the men's eyes popping. There was so much power and authority that exuberated from her that it could been so easy to have been intimated but Sam knew and held her ground. However, her undercover didn't and thus it was show-time.

"Why are you late? This is a business where time means money! Not some casual meet-up where you can show up whenever you like!" she spoke.

"I'm so sorry…I was in an acc..." Sam started.

"Oh please… Are you going to come up with some sad excuse? I'm not in the mood today alright!" she kept going on a rant and Sam stared off into the distance to see Patrick sneaking into the boss's office. He gave her a quick wink before opening the door.

"Are you even listening right now?" she asked when she noticed Sam's lost gaze. Sam quickly recovered and tried to speak but Cami just interrupted her again. "You know what? You are absolutely incompetent! I asked you get the latest file copied and put on my desk and I was hoping to get my morning coffee only to find nothing on my desk when I walked in. You are fired!"

"No…NO! Please! You don't understand how much I need this job! I'm pregnant and I have no other means…"

"Quit you're sob story and get out of my sight," Sam was shocked at how insensitive the woman was being. Sure she didn't mind if she was fired as it wasn't really her job, but had it been anyone else… The only issue now was keeping Cami distracted long enough so that Patrick could get his job done.

She grabbed Cami's arms, preventing her from walking away. Cami continued to yell and everyone's eyes in the office turned to the drama, not wanting to miss out on the soap opera playing out right in front of them. Cami then threatened to call security and, like perfect timing, Patrick sneaked back out of the office and gave Sam a thumbs up.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone," Sam said before wiping away her fake tears and walking away.

"Get back to work!" Cami yelled at everyone else.

"Hi!" Sam peeped as she jumped into the passenger side seat and Patrick slammed on the accelerator.

Patrick laughed and gave a quick peck on Sam's forehead.

"That was so much fun!" Sam said continuing to laugh.

"You enjoyed it didn't you huh," Patrick said with a major smile plastered on his face.

"Oh come on, like you didn't enjoy it either. That was such a rush. Standing there while she was yelling at me hoping that you knew how to get the bug into the phone," Sam replied.

"I'll admit; it was a rush. It's also really nice to see you so giddy. Almost like a child on Christmas eve."

"Maybe you should join me on all my adventures," Sam teased.

"Who would take care of the kids?"

"Good point. Do you think this new one will become a P.I. when he or she grows up?" Sam asked while rubbing her slightly swollen stomach.

"Hmm… I think he or she might be the next top neurosurgeon in the country," Patrick replied.

"Oh please, you wouldn't be able to handle the competition. Your ego is so precious," Sam poked fun at him.

"Ouch! That hurt," Patrick said holding his hand to his chest feigning pain.

"What do you think Emma and Danny will grow up to be?" Sam asked curiously.

"I think Emma will definitely grow up to help others, all be it a nurse or a teacher. Danny's a bit tough. He has a very quiet, subtle nature and personality but yet he's really strong and perseverant. Perhaps a detective?" Patrick answered.

"I agree with you on Emma; Danny is a bit more difficult. I guess time will tell."

"Where are we heading to now?" he asked as he stop at the red light.

"I want to go to the Italian restaurant and ask the manager a few questions about the case that I was working on," Sam answered. She had been heading to the restaurant the other day but was halted when the truck t-boned her. At least this case would be much easier to solve than her current. All she needed was to talk to the owner and ask if they had seen the couple together. If yes, then she can call the husband to give him the news and case closed. "It won't be as exciting as what just happened but at least it's an easy paycheck."

"Do I get a small percentage of that paycheck for being the chauffeur?" Patrick asked.

"Excuse me? I thought I was doing you a favor so that you wouldn't worry about me if I were driving," she continued to tease.

"I just never win with you," Patrick sighed.

"You are such a liar!"

"Yes, I am," Patrick said turning around to look at Sam, "I won the day you agreed to go out with me."

* * *

"That was easy," Patrick commented. He held Sam in his arms and he bent down to attempt to get the key in the front door.

"Yes it was but the call to the husband wasn't," Sam replied. "Here, let me try to get the door open." Patrick gave in and handed the key over to Sam. Soon enough the door was open and the couple walked in.

"I appreciate you carrying me," Sam complimented and Patrick laid her down on the couch.

"I know," he smiled. "Someday you're going to pay it forward though. Once you deliver our baby you'll have to carry me through the door."

"I think I might be too busy carrying our new born," Sam laughed at his sarcasm.

"Do you want anything? Any crackers, tea?" Patrick offered.

"No, I just want your company," she replied, "join me on the couch." Sam sat up and patted on the empty space next to her. Patrick happily took advantage and sat down, putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"Did Spinelli find out anything from the car accident yet?" he asked.

"Not that I know of. He would have called me. Considering the way Cami acted today at work, I doubt she had anything to do with the crash. She wouldn't have fired me. Cami would have wanted to keep me around to be certain that I was spying on her and to see if she can divert any suspicions off her. She has no clue that I was undercover. If you ask me, she's too involved in her own drama that her business is going to suffer, if it hasn't already. The employees are certainly suffering."

"So as of now it just seems like a run-of-the mill accident – no one is out to get you?"

"That's what I would have thought had it not been for the fact that the red truck fled the scene. The police have it marked as a hit-and-run and a normal run-of-the-mill citizen wouldn't just drive off after hitting another person," Sam answered. It was the same question that had been plaguing her – she knew she had enemies, it was inevitable in her line of work, but who had enough hatred to go out and kill her. Or was it just a warning? A warning for what? And from who?

"What about the police? Anything yet?"

"No nothing. I doubt they would call me until they're absolutely sure since I'm a P.I. and would solve the case before them. Their ego is on the line," Sam replied. "Anyway, you want to see if you installed the bug correctly?"

Patrick nodded and grabbed the laptop to hand to Sam.

"Alright, let's see if this thing is working. You see the button right here," Patrick nodded, "if it turns green then we are good."

"What if it turns red?" he asked.

"Don't be such a pessimist," she replied, "Yes! Green light! Alright and now we plug in the headphones. One ear for you and another for me." She split the headphones between the two of them and each put the earpiece in.

"And now what?"

"Now we wait for a call."

"How do we know if there is a call?"

"When the computer screen starts flashing 'incoming call'" Sam kept looking towards the screen while Patrick's eyes were solely on her. He inched closer and closer while Sam kept working further on the programming to make sure all the systems were in order.

"You're so sexy when you're in P.I. mode."

"Hm…am I?" he sneaked in and began pecking her neck.

"Always."

Sam turned her head around to meet his lips. Patrick took the laptop off of Sam's lap and placed it on the coffee table, all while keeping his lips locked on Sam's. She pushed him down on the couch and began unbuttoning his flannel plaid shirt. Patrick wanted to get in on it as well and attempted to slide off Sam's shirt but Sam slapped his arms away. She was in control now.

Sam continued working on the his shirt, dragging everything out for longest time while Patrick suffered underneath. He kept his hands around her waist but didn't dare go any further.

Finally, the shirt came off and Sam broke away from his lips. She gave small teasing pecks down his chest until she reached his belt. Sam was unbuckling the belt when the computer made a ping sound and the "incoming call" screen popped up.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sam said disappointingly.

"I'm going to go take a cold shower."


	11. Chapter 11

**Woohoo, another update! I'm loving this story so far. It's so cute to write the tiny bickering dialogue and the family moments.**

 **I hope you enjoy and update!**

 **Happy holidays and happy new year! Eat to your heart's desire and hug all your loved ones. Tell them how much you love, need and appreciate them! (Don't get too drunk; don't want to start the year with a bad hangover)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"Good morning"

"Hmm, it sure is. Love waking up in your arms," Sam responded. "I don't think you should go back to work anymore."

Sam was laying on Patrick's chest while Patrick ran his hand through her beautiful chocolatey silky hair. The sunlight was coming through the blinds, lighting up the bedroom; the house so quiet without the children. Just the two of them alone. In a bed. The night to themselves.

"Last night was amazing."

"You weren't so bad yourself," she teased.

"Alright, I'll leave," Patrick said moving out of bed.

"No," Sam grabbed his arm, "get back here." She pulled him back onto the bed and climbed on him.

"I thought I was only average," Patrick commented.

"Maybe you should prove me wrong," Sam kept poking fun. She leaned in and kissed Patrick and he took the opportunity to grab her waist. He turned her around so now he was on top.

"Well then you'll have to let me be on top this time," Patrick replied.

"Hold that thought," Sam held her hand to her mouth and crawled underneath Patrick's arms to bolt of the bedroom. He quickly followed her to the bathroom where he found Sam emptying her stomach in the toilet. Kneeling down, he pulled her hair back and rubbed her back until she was finished.

"Who was I to think that my morning sickness had gone away," Sam was first to talk as she leaned back against the wall.

"I'll get some water and start the kettle," Patrick offered. He first took a towel, wet it underneath the sink and handed it to Sam before leaving the bathroom.

Patrick soon returned and helped Sam off the floor before she took the water bottle and rinsed her mouth. They slowly made their way back to the bedroom where Sam plopped her down on the bed.

"How long is this going to continue?" she asked.

"Considering you're only 8 weeks, it could be a little while," Patrick reluctantly replied and then looked at his watch. "I don't mean to be the party pooper here but it's a good thing we got out of bed because we have to pick up the kids soon."

"Really? What time is it?"

"Almost 9"

"This is what I get for wanting to sleep in," Sam laughed.

"Don't get too disappointed because in approximately 32 weeks, we won't be having any sleep at all," he returned the laugh. "Do you want me to make breakfast or are you going to stick to the saltines and tea?"

"I don't want to spend the morning in the bathroom again and I'm sure the kids wouldn't be very happy if I wasn't there to pick them up. They'll talk our ears off in the car, telling us everything about NYC. I'll stick to the crackers and tea," Sam answered.

* * *

"Mommy!" Danny came running down the corridor with his cute little backpack and light-up sneakers. Sam crouched down and Danny ran into her arms, giving her a big grand ole' hug.

"Aw honey! Mommy, missed you so much!" Sam said giving her son kisses all over. Danny giggled and tried to cover his face but he was no match to Sam's love. Finally, Sam picked him up and held him on her hip.

"Did you miss mommy?" she asked.

"Yes!"

"Show me how much."

Danny held out his arms as wide as possible with a big smile and said: "This much!" He saw Patrick walk over to him and Danny pointed his arms towards him, wanting to be in his arms.

"Daddy," he yelled. Patrick laughed and took his invitation and grabbed him out of Sam's arms.

"How was your trip buddy?" he asked.

"A wot of fun!"

"Aw, that's so great to hear my angel," Sam replied leaning over giving him another kiss on the forehead.

"Mommy, no mowe kisses," he said putting his arms around his face.

Soon after, Emma came out into the hallway and similar to Danny, ran to her father. Patrick set Danny down and picked up his daughter. He didn't quite give her as many kisses as Sam did with Danny, but was sure to give her a big hug.

"How is the baby?" Emma asked Sam. Sam was thankful that the swelling in her face from the car accident was gone and the cuts were easily covered by concealer. No need to shock the kids when they just came back from their trip. It was going to have to be in a conversation when they came home.

"The baby is perfectly healthy and is so happy that it's brother and sister are back home," Sam replied giving Emma her overdue hug.

"The baby knows?" she asked.

"Of course the baby knows," Patrick answered.

* * *

"You were right, they did talk our ears off," Patrick replied walking into the living room where Sam was sitting on the couch with the laptop and ear piece.

"Good thing they were tired out by the time we got home and wanted to take a nap," Sam replied.

"Certainly. So, any good stuff going on?" he asked taking a seat next to Sam.

"Ugh I wish. Every time there's a phone call it's about non-important stuff, well non-important to me. Just the usual business information," she replied clearly frustrated.

"Do you think maybe she has a personal phone?" Patrick suggested.

"That's what I was thinking. I don't know how I would be able to track it though without trying to steal her phone, which at that point we might as well just duplicate the memory card and have it analyzed. Look at her call history and track down each number until we get a match with a phone number that the girlfriend gave us," Sam answered.

"So then why don't we go back to the office and steal her cellphone?"

"Because that's illegal!"

"Right because me breaking into her office and putting recording devices in her work phone was completely fine," he said sarcastically. "Don't act like the thought hasn't crossed your mind."

Sam stared at the laptop for a few seconds contemplating the situation. There has to be another solution right?

"There are so many problems with this so called plan. First being that we don't even know if she has a personal phone and second being our kids. We can't just leave them behind and considering they spent the last several days in NYC, I think it would be a little irresponsible if we asked either of the grandparents to look after them. We have to come up with something else."

"Why are we so focused on the mistress?" Patrick asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, have we thought about tracking the boyfriend? The girlfriend has said that he spends a lot of time out of the house so why don't we spend perhaps two or three days following him by car, tracking his movements?" he suggested.

"Hmmm, I like you're thinking," Sam laughed, "but I think I may have a simpler and easier method of tracking his movements. I know he drives a Range Rover which I'm certain has a built-in GPS system. I can hotwire the car in the morning and quickly install a tracking device to the computer system as well as take a USB drive and download all of the places he's been."

"Woah, weren't you the one who just mentioned something about illegal actions," Patrick said taking a step back and hesitating.

"I didn't say you had to come with me."

"How do even know how to hotwire… wait, don't even bother answering that one."

"Oh please, don't act so shocked! You know my history, I used to make a living trying to steal cars. Not saying that it's commendable or that it's morally just but a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. It's not like I'm denying my mistakes. Besides, the skills come in very handy in times like these to make a legal living. I doubt it's even illegal because I'm sure the girlfriend has had some transaction in paying for the car so it's part hers. She's given me her consent," Sam tried to convince Patrick. The good part was that he wasn't giving her lectures on danger anymore. He was beginning to accept her, the same way she accepted Jason for his work.

"I love independent women but gosh, you make it difficult sometimes," Patrick said as he cupped his face in his hands.

"You never fell in love with me for it to be easy. Besides, you've never said no to a little adventure before," she pestered.

"I hate it when you're right. I'll go with you to make sure everything goes smoothly, as well as, knock anyone out that is on to us," Patrick gave in.

"I'll have my own personal bodyguard, I love it!" she reached over and kissed Patrick.

"My baby is in there," Patrick pointed towards Sam's belly, "and I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you and the baby safe, healthy and happy."


	12. Chapter 12

**Another update! Thank you for all the lovely and kind words.**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

It was the dead of night, only the sounds of the occasional car passing through the streets and the wind blowing through the trees. Sam snuck out of the car, softly closing the door as to avoid any disturbances. She silently walked through the parking lot, a near impossible task for anyone else as Sam was on her stilettos. Patrick remained in the car as surveillance for Sam however he quickly began surveilling Sam only. No one could be any sexier than Sam running in black pumps; perfectly accentuating every muscle in her legs even through her dark skinny jeans. The leather jacket hugged her torso making her the most bad-ass chick.

He still couldn't believe that she had managed to talk him into such a criminal act. Here he stood in the apartment car garage, hoping to god that either of them don't get caught.

Sam took out a small remote from her pocket that Spinelli had been kind of enough to program for her. She pressed the center button and aimed it at the car, however, she wouldn't know if the device worked or not until she attempted to open the car door. It was meant to turn off the car alarm so that all Sam needed to was jam the key slot on the door handle. Sam handled the small metal sliver in between her fingers and fiddled with the lock until she heard the click. She took a deep breath before opening the door and was beyond relieved to the hear the absence of an alarm going off.

Quickly jumping in, Sam began her work on the built in computer. She plugged in her USB to download any possible information from the stored GPS and then stock in another that would download a small program onto the car system, allowing Sam to track the car from her laptop at home.

After everything was finished, Sam crawled out and ran back to Patrick's car. She entered and Patrick, who had unknowingly been holding his breath the entire time, finally breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"GO, GO, GO, what are you waiting for?!" Sam yelled when Patrick didn't immediately start the car. Patrick fumbled with the keys, clearly still anxious and nervous, but eventually managed to drive away from the scene of the crime.

"That is the last time I'm doing something like that ever again!" Patrick said once the pair were a safe distance away from the garage. For some belligerent reason, both thought that if they had spoken any sooner, someone could have heard them.

"For now," Sam replied. She wasn't going to lie, Sam was quite proud of her work and enjoyed the rush of adrenaline.

"No, I refuse! You're going to have to get another business partner cause…" Patrick spoke as if he were out of breath.

"First calm down. We got away, nothing is going to happen to us. No one will figure it out and we won't get in trouble. Just focus on the rush you just got. I thought you enjoyed adrenaline," Sam interrupted.

"Maybe not as much as you do," he admitted. "And your pregnant now Sam, there's so much more to consider."

"I understand, which is why I decided to not take on any more cases," she replied, slightly annoyed that Patrick was treating her as if she was an invalid now that she was pregnant.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. It's just… ignore my last statement. I know you're more than capable with handling your job in a safe and harmless manner. I had just never seen you ever doing something to that extent, even though I'm sure you do it all the time, possibly worse to get answers, and I panicked a little."

They reached the house and Sam thanked the neighbor for coming over to watch the kids for a half hour. The neighbor insisted it was nothing and that if there was anything else, to never hesitate to call. Sam told her she would keep that in mind and said her goodbyes. She then proceeded to grab her laptop to check if the program had in fact done its proposed purpose.

"Yes!" she whispered ecstatically, careful not to wake the sleeping children.

"It works?"

"Like a charm," she replied and she leaned over towards Patrick to give him a celebratory kiss. They both turned back to their screens when an alert popped up.

"What is that?" Patrick questioned.

"He's in the car right now…" Sam was also slightly confused. She hadn't expected to receive an alert so soon, especially not at 10 at night on a week day. They continued staring at the laptop, following each movement the car was making through the tracking device.

"It looks like he's heading our direction…" Patrick spoke for the both of them. An eerie feeling crept up within the both of them.

"Maybe he's just…perhaps he knows our neighbors or something…" Sam knew she was grasping for straws.

"Wha…what do we do," Patrick asked hesitating, "the kids! Sam, we need a plan."

"He's going to be here in one minute according to the tracking. Take the kids to the basement and keep the door locked, I'll deal with the man," Sam explained. It was in her nature to be calm during a crisis. That's when she felt she could function the best.

"Are you kidding me? No, you take the kids, I'll handle the guy," Patrick objected. He had clearly thought that she was losing her mind.

"No Patrick! You don't know how to act…you have no experience in conning anyone, now run! Go!" Sam wasn't haven't any of it and Patrick knew better than to fight Sam when she was at her most stubborn. Before running off, he gave her a quick kiss and wished Sam good luck.

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

Moments later, when Sam knew that the kids were safe with Patrick, she heard the unmistakable knock at the door. She messed up her hair slightly and made sure her shoes were off and thrown to the side.

"Hi, can I help you with something," Sam said when opening the door. She felt as if her heart was going to pound out of her chest at any moment. She was worried that even he could hear her heart thumping.

"As a matter of fact you can," the man answered, "one of my good friends called a little while ago and told me that there was a bug in her work phone. She was clearly distraught, who wouldn't be if someone is stalking you. I had said to her that I would be over there as soon as possible. You can imagine my surprise when I walk to the garage and find a woman running out of my car towards another car and drive out of the parking garage."

"Um, I'm so sorry to hear that, sir. But I'm not sure how I can help you," Sam attempted to play it cool.

"It's funny cause I could have sworn that the getaway car looks exactly like the one that's sitting on your driveway right now," the man smiled.

"It's a Mazda, sir, there are plenty of those around in the area," she answered, playing off the threat.

"Right, but there's only one of you. One P.I. in the area that has a Mazda, not to mention that my lady friend describes a recent worker she had, whom she suspects of the phone hacking as one with the same descriptions I would place on you," the man walked in, grabbing a hold of Sam's arm and closing the door behind him.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Sam silently whispered, pretending to be petrified but then she went in for the kill. She held onto the arm that was currently grabbing onto her and brought her knee up to his knee. He instantly bent over and groaned in pain. Sam took the opportunity to twist his arm to his back and held him there in the uncomfortable position.

"Here's something your lady friend failed to mention. Her rental car receipt went missing from her desk, and I can only imagine who took it," Sam smirked. "I can easily track down the specific rental car, look into the GPS and see where exactly the car has been. It'll prove that the car was at a certain place at a specific time when a hit and run occurred. I doubt you'd want that evidence going to the police, now would you?" She twisted his arm a little further and he yelped in pain as a response.

"I suggest you tell your lady friend what kind of a cheating scumbag you are, because that's what you are right? Your girlfriend doesn't deserve someone like you," and with that, Sam opened the door and kicked him, literally, out the door.

"Don't you ever stop by the house ever again or do anything to hurt me in any form of way. I have connections that'll make you sorry you ever even existed. Now get out of here!"

He scurried away, scared to even tempt her in her threat. Sam shut the door and Patrick came out from behind the wall he was standing by.

"Make sure to remind me to never ever make you mad."


End file.
